warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Calamities
Hey! Welcome back! It's always fun to see older users come back after so much work has been done to the wiki. We started about a year ago with our clean up, and we are probably only now getting close to finishing up that part of the reboot. Oh, and I'm Erdich - but you are more than welcome to call me Coop instead, and I'm one of the more active admins here who has conducted most of the above task these past few months. I reckon to get back into the wiki a quick refresh of our rules might help, we have added a few new things such as our stance on advertising, and some other smaller warnings too. My ultimate recommendation is to read over our new user guide because that has everything that someone should know before starting their adventure here. But, of course, if you do need a hand I am more than happy to help with any questions or inquiries! 21:35 6 Oct 2017 flAME!!!! welcome back friendo!!!! 23:12, 10/6/2017 Well, I'm pretty sure the only place that's inactive rn is Kittypets. However, I lead ForestClan with my baby Swiftstar. My medicine cat, Cedarleaf, is going to retire soon, so Emberpaw could use an appy! Emberpaw is almost 3 years old, so she'll be getting her full name soon, so if you want the position, ur new babo can either be a kit rn or a young appy. I also have a few babes in SummerClan that could use some friends, including good old Pinewhisker. Elmstorm could use a buddy. I'm gonna be making a new loner, named Henry, and he could use a buddy. Also, do you still have my skype? It's nervous.break.dance if you don't have it, but I'm most easily reached there (and I can give u my phone # if u want that, but only over skype / in chat via pm) 23:41, 10/6/2017 Welcome Welcome!! I'm Minkclaw, or Mink. I'm the head admin and the b-crat for this wiki. If you need any help whatsoever feel free to shoot me a message. Thanks for joining!! But I am the Chosen One 00:17, October 7, 2017 (UTC) I can totally whip up a sig for ya! What do you want it to say, what colours, etc? 01:44, 10/7/2017 here it is! I couldn't figure out how to work grey or silver into it, since they don't show up well bc of the background of the wiki, but I can try to work them in sometime in the next few days. Now, for the activating it, hover over your profile pic next to the search bar, click preferences. Once there, scroll to where it says "Signature". Click the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature". In the box where it says "custom signature", paste (without the nowiki tags), then scroll down to the end of the page and save ur preferences. 02:35, 10/7/2017 Realism for Cats Hey! I was looking at some of your characters and noticed that some are per say not realistic. We go by a realism for cat pelts, eyes, breeds, etc. I have only currently noticed it on Lavenderrain, her image is a silver tabby but the description says silvery cream, silvery cream isn't a color, I'm fairly sure cream and silver on cat have not happened. So if you could adjust that would be much appreciated. But I am the Chosen One 06:07, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I'm sorry to kinda poke my head into someone else's business but, from what Mink said, the closest thing you could get to Lavanderrain's original description would be a black silver Somali/Abyssinian. They are genetically black so to say, but, the silver gene does give them this sort of appearance where there can be a 'cream' colour, but, the cat doesn't actually have it if that makes sense? (also Somali is longhair, and then Abyssinian would be shorthair!). Sorry, that wasn't any of my business, but, if you still wanted to keep her original appearance, you could call her a black silver she-cat and then in her appearance section mention the cream colour? 19:34 8 Oct 2017 Sure man! Feel free to claim her back and add her back into the Clan's allegiances c: 22:15 12 Oct 2017 Thanks dude for showin' me that! I've already fixed it so that when the next user joins it should show all our Clans and pages correctly as that one was outdated as. But, thank you for letting me know too! 23:00 12 Oct 2017 re:plots heck yes babe! Let me get on a computer 15:53, 10/13/2017 re I'm not sure. I've been pretty busy in real life with school and stuff, and I'm on a couple other wikis right now, so they take up a bit of my time. Of course, I'll consider joining if you do make it. 13:58, October 18, 2017 (UTC)